


I Didn’t Think We’d Meet Like This...I Miss You.

by milkavelli



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: All of Blackwell Is Supernatural, Alternate Universe - No Rewind Time Powers (Life is Strange), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Chloe Price Is Human, Chloe Price Is Oblivious To Supernatural Beings Until Max Introduces Her To It, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Full Moon Max Has A PP, Horny, Human/Monster Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Joyce Price Is Human, Kate Marsh Is A Werewolf, Kind of A/B/O Dynamics But Like? Not The Other Kind, Lesbian Yearning, Mark Jefferson Is A Werewolf, Mark Jefferson Isn’t A Creep In This, Mating Bites, Max Has Muscles Flushed Emoji, Max Is A Werewolf, Max Is An Alpha - Meaning LYCANTHROPY, Max Is Dominant, Minor Maxine “Max” Caulfield/Kate Marsh, Nathan Prescott Is A Vampire, Now All Of China Knows You’re Into Hurt/Comfort, Oh Yeah Chloe Price Is A Bottom, Protective Max Caulfield, Step Douche Is Human, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Victoria Chase Is A Vampire, Will add more if needed, a lil bit of angst, friends to strangers to lovers, monster fucking, non-sexual nudity, probably slow burn, these tags are all over the place, uhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkavelli/pseuds/milkavelli
Summary: There was a time when Chloe Price wasn’t as broken as she was. A time where she was happy, with a full family, and spending every day with her oblivious crush. Everyone says that happiness doesn’t last forever. And for the record, Chloe fucking Price probably understands that most. Everyday seemed like another tragedy to her. First she lost her best friend, then she lost her dad, and after that she lost Rachel. There was never a good thing happening to her, and the Step Douche was enough to prove it. The only thing that seemed to keep her going in life was a couple bong rips to start the day and cruising through it- praying that it doesn’t crash and burn. But...She makes the most of it. Spending time in her favorite junk yard, messing with people at Blackwell Academy, and you know. Doing whatever the amazing Chloe Price does. But when she finds a certain someone wandering around the train tracks...the world doesn’t seem as bad as she thought it did. Was that Maxine fucking Caulfield, and if it is- what the fuck is she doing here?
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	I Didn’t Think We’d Meet Like This...I Miss You.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written a fan fiction in quite a bit of time, and my writing has certainly taken a toll because of it. I decided that there wasn’t enough badass werewolf max in the world, so I decided...well. I could write some. I apologize for any cringe writing in the future, since I haven’t written in years my old habits are probably still pretty prevalent. Hopefully that doesn’t deter any of you from consuming this horny monster fucking content, but...Ultimately that’s up to you to decide whether or not you want to partake in it all. I hope you enjoy the read!
> 
> Also, I apologize if this is a short starting chapter! It’s currently like, two in the morning and this is pretty much just the starting point!!!

Chloe had spent the entire day doing random stuff in the junkyard. Quite literally. She woke up early, sparked a doobie, and went on her merry way. It didn’t take long for her to realize that, without anyone with her, the time she spent here was unbearable. Sure she could reminisce about all the cool things her and her past buds have done, but...doing it on her own just seemed disrespectful in a way. After all, those closest to her always shared this spot. Lost up in her thoughts, Chloe sat in the same seat for what seemed like hours. Just...sitting there. Thinking of all the things she could be doing with Rachel right now. Her heart tore, her whole chest felt empty and brittle. Chloe felt it. She couldn’t take anymore heartache. Any more and she wouldn’t be able to handle it. Her face wrinkled up in despair, everyone she had ever cared about disappeared and never came back. Cupping her face in her hands, strands of her blue hair fell out of place and over her skinny fingers. Again...she sat there. She didn’t know for how long, but...It felt like an eternity. Marinating in all of the thoughts of what she could’ve done differently. What she could’ve done to make them stay. What she could’ve done for them to still be alive. What could she have done to matter to someone. Anyone. Anyone at all. 

She felt vulnerable. Alone. Unguarded. Completely and utterly raw with emotion. For the first time in her whole life. She fell apart. Sounds of sobbing filled the area, echoing; taunting. It was like the universe was making fun of her for finally succumbing to emotion rather than bottling it up. It didn’t take long for her to stop, though. Wiping her tears and furrowing her brows. She scoffed. “What the fuck am I crying for?” The punk spoke to herself. “I’m Chloe fucking Price, I’m a badass, I don’t cry,” The words fell of deaf ears. Even to herself. Choking back another sob, her throat felt restrained. Constricted. She was trying so hard not to fall back into another emotional fit. She couldn’t stay here any longer. It would only cause her to wallow in her own undesirable emotional baggage. So, she pushed herself up- right hand slapping against her thigh; rubbing off the tears that she so hurriedly wiped away. With a huff, she collected herself. Breathing in and out, black boot tapping against the uneven ground. Wasting not another moment, Chloe Price went to a place that wouldn’t treat her much better than the Junkyard. After all, she had so many fond memories there as well. 

The ground was foggy, the air misty. It was wet on her skin, but Chloe welcomed it. There was something about this type of weather that reminded her of days past. Every time it was like this, Max and Chloe would venture out during their pirating days. Simply using their imagination to truly make the world seem more vivid and enjoyable. That shy, adorable, dorky little girl that Chloe would forever love. It tore her again, thinking of all the missed chapters of Max’s life that she wasn’t able to read, the words on the pages now so foreign to her she couldn’t even begin to guess what the book had in store for their futures. Would they ever meet again? Is it worth the hurt and the anger, and the yearning and the resurfacing feelings? Was it worth every single night staring at the wall, thinking of whether or not that freckled face was even thinking about you? Was it worth the angst and the pain, even more so knowing that Rachel was gone and Max would never be able to meet her? Was it all worth it? Chloe asked herself these questions as she walked further down that straight path. The train tracks guiding her to only God knows where, Max and her had only ever gone so far. 

Before long, Chloe found herself slowing her pace. Boot now slapping softly against the dirt ground, eyes squinted to scout ahead. What the fuck was that? Some tall person’s silhouette stood too far for her to put together features...but the aura was all too familiar. She could just barely put her finger upon it. She took a couple steps closer, cocking a brow and puffing her chest. Putting up a front as if she just didn’t sob her heart out a few moments ago. The person in question turned around, or at least; all the way around. They had already had their body turned to the side, maybe heard Chloe approaching prior to the punk noticing them ahead. After about a few seconds of observing, Chloe’s eyes went wide. She had to turn her head up a bit to get a good look at their face...but no doubt about it, Max fucking Caulfield was standing right in front of her. Much larger than she remembered...strong looking too. She felt like a fish, mouth hung open like that. “...Max?” Her voice was barely over a whisper, but the brunette heard her just fine. Hair pulled back into a ponytail, portions of her hair hanging low on either side of her face. Her look of surprise was just as genuine. “Chloe?”


End file.
